


【露米|RUSAME】原谅捧花的我盛装出席只为出席你的葬礼

by batou_orz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batou_orz/pseuds/batou_orz
Summary: …不要被标题骗了，其实是甜的。白色情人节给大家的礼物，节日快乐～
Relationships: America & Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	【露米|RUSAME】原谅捧花的我盛装出席只为出席你的葬礼

阿尔弗雷德收到消息说伊万已经离开人世时，他正好在喝咖啡，拿着咖啡的手都有点抖。  
“……不是吧，这怎么可能……”  
他在思考伊万会被谁寻仇，伊万的实力他再清楚不过，看上去唯唯诺诺但是一般人基本动不了他，毕竟看上去纯良的外表下也没人会想到他能空手擒拿一头熊，肉身拦坦克，从飞机上硬核跳机的人，居然死了？  
当然后两者都是阿尔弗雷德听别人说的，不知道是否是真，他只看过伊万擒拿熊还跑家里问他能不能养，突如其来的惊喜让阿尔弗雷德只能警告他把熊带回家就立马出走才作罢。  
“……简直就是天大的笑话。”  
葬礼的日期是七天之后，虽然总觉得哪里很奇怪，阿尔弗雷德决定要出席葬礼。

…不，果然还是觉得哪里很奇怪啊！  
阿尔弗雷德手拿花束到达之后，周围宾客却基本看不出很悲伤的样子，甚至还带有着喜悦的面容。  
……伊万你平时到底树敌多少人了啊？！为什么大家听到你的葬礼消息都还那么高兴？  
阿尔弗雷德看周围的布局，怎么看都感觉像是…要办婚礼？  
而且全场只有自己手里拿着花束，导致自己看起来不像是来参加葬礼的，更像是要结婚的人一样。  
正当阿尔弗雷德感觉很混乱的时候，他看到了亚瑟和弗朗西斯以及自己的兄弟马修。  
“嘿伙计们！你们是来参加葬礼的吗？”  
“葬礼？我们听到的可是来参加婚礼的啊！”  
阿尔弗雷德听到这番话的时候更加一头雾水了。  
“阿尔你看，这是邀请函。”弗朗西斯掏出了伊万给的邀请函，这请柬确实是看上去是婚礼的请柬。  
“但很奇怪的是上面只写了伊万的名字，却没有写对方的名字。阿尔你没收到请柬吗？”  
“不，我没收到请柬。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头。“我还是听说这是伊万的葬礼所以觉得奇怪才来看看的…”  
“伊万可能是不想让你知道他要结婚所以不给你邀请函然后骗你说是葬礼？”马修想了想，但又觉得很奇怪。“但这逻辑怎么想都都太过于奇怪了。”  
“可能那家伙就是不太想看到我吧，既然是婚礼而我没有收到邀请函的话，那我就先回去了。”  
“倒也不必，大不了问的时候就说你和我们一块来的就行，是吧小亚瑟？”  
“我可不是跟你一块来的！…算了，婚礼上还是不要发火。”  
“时间快到了，我们先找个地方坐下来吧。阿尔，要一起吗？”  
“谢谢，我不用了，我就坐在最后面吧，想稍微冷静一下。”  
虽然阿尔弗雷德看上去没什么事，但是其余三人也知道现在阿尔弗雷德内心复杂。也就没有说太多就走了。

婚礼开始了，但伊万和新娘都没有出现，这让大家都觉得十分奇怪。  
阿尔弗雷德手拿着花束，还在思考问题的时候，突然有人过来握着着他的手。  
“会紧张吗？”  
这声音不就是………伊万？！  
阿尔弗雷德一副见了鬼的样子看着伊万，但是全场都很安静的情况下他又不敢发出太大的声音。  
“啊……？”阿尔弗雷德更加混乱了，这到底是那一出啊，葬礼变成婚礼，伊万握着自己？难不成婚礼的另一半……其实是我吗？！  
“抱歉没和你来得及说明就擅自策划了婚礼…时间太紧了，布局就跟你之前喜欢的那样摆的。”  
这么说来自己好像确实是有提到过，但是为什么是和我说的葬礼啊？！  
阿尔弗雷德脸上此时都不知道脸上应该摆出什么表情了。  
“你要是愿意和我结婚的话，就拉着我的手一起出来，不愿意的话，就放开我的手好了，我不会强求你的。”  
而阿尔弗雷德此时放开了手，就在伊万没反应过来的时候又抱紧了伊万。  
“你没事真是……太好了……”  
隐约还有一点抽泣的声音，伊万没反应过来是发生了什么的时候，阿尔弗雷德又拉住了伊万的手转为十指相扣。  
“走吧，可别让宾客等太久了。”

“这么说来在婚礼上，你看到我好像是一副见了鬼的样子……？”  
“我听到的是要来参加你的葬礼……”

最后传信的人被处理掉了。


End file.
